


back to you

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Courfeyrac's day off and he wakes up to a message from Combeferre, asking him to come on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefaceofno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/gifts).



> Happy birthday Jay!!! This is based on [a lovely headcanon](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/115417135911/hi-courferre-headcanon-long-distance-boyfriends) that [fcrre](http://fcrre.tumblr.com/) sent to per.

It's seven o'clock in the morning and Courfeyrac wakes up out of habit even though he's got the day off. He sighs, snuggling into bed and pulling his quilt over himself a little more. He's nice and warm, wearing the knitted sweater he received in the mail last week as a present from Combeferre to celebrate their one-year anniversary.

To be entirely honest, he's surprised that they've lasted this long but that has nothing to do with Combeferre and everything to do with the distance between them. Courfeyrac is a tactile person and physical affection has been a major part of every single relationship he's been in before. He's still a little annoyed at himself for the fact that he and Combeferre have known each other ever since they went to school together but only really clicked once Combeferre moved to London. Still, he doesn't think he's ever loved anyone more than he loves Combeferre and if that means that they need to do the long distance thing for a couple of years until they can actually be together for more than brief holidays, Courfeyrac will deal with it. He'll make it work—and they have, for just over a year now. He's proud of himself. 

He's about to fall asleep again when his phone starts ringing. It's the text tone he's set specifically for Combeferre and it makes him sit up immediately, reaching for his phone.

_Good morning, gorgeous. I hope I didn't wake you. Can you come on Skype?_

Courfeyrac frowns at his phone lightly, his mind already racing to come up with reasons for Combeferre would want to Skype with him so early. It's six o'clock in London right now and Combeferre is very much _not_ a morning person. Courfeyrac types out a quick reply.

_Good morning! Give me five minutes? xx_

Combeferre's reply is an immediate, _Of course_. Courfeyrac tries not to dwell on it, focusing on getting out of bed instead. He brushes his teeth and washes his face, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it sit a little neater. He frowns at his reflection, finally deciding that he looks presentable enough for a Skype call and returns to his bedroom, picking up his phone.

He makes a video call and Combeferre answers it almost immediately. Courfeyrac frowns at his screen, raising an eyebrow.

"You're outdoors?"

"Yes," Combeferre smiles, looking tired. The bags under his eyes look a little more pronounced today and Courfeyrac clicks his tongue with concern.

"So early? Have you even slept?"

Combeferre looks away from the screen sheepishly. "A little? Not much?"

" _Combeferre_." Courfeyrac pouts at him, because that usually does the trick. "Why are you up so early? And why are you outdoors?"

"Well." Combeferre smiles at him, holding his phone further away so that his surroundings fit into the picture too. Courfeyrac's breath catches in his throat when he recognises it. "I thought you might like to come outside too."

"You're outside," Courfeyrac whispers. "You're outside _my_ apartment."

Biting his lip, Combeferre gives him a nervous grin. "Surprise?"

Courfeyrac rushes to his door, grabbing his keys on his way out and running down the stairs until he's at the front door. He opens it, finding Combeferre standing there. He's still holding onto his phone but he's not looking at it, watching Courfeyrac carefully instead.

"I got here last night," Combeferre explains, when Courfeyrac doesn't say anything. "I got to come home early, because I finished my project sooner than expected. I just need to write reports now and I can do that from here just as easily as I can over there, so I asked if it was okay. I've booked a room at a hotel for a few nights, because I wanted to surprise you but I didn't want to intrude. And today's your day off, so I planned it so I'd be here for that. Are you… okay?"

Courfeyrac laughs, shaking his head. "I'm going to cry."

"Oh, Courfeyrac." Combeferre says softly, stepping closer. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you—"

"They're happy tears," Courfeyrac tells him, as they run down his cheeks. He closes the distance between them, hugging Combeferre tightly and breathing him in. "I'm so happy."

Combeferre's arms wrap around him just as tightly and he rocks them gently from side to side. "I'm glad. It's so good to see you again." 

"I love you," Courfeyrac murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to Combeferre's lips. "Come inside?"

Nodding, Combeferre lets Courfeyrac lead him inside by the hand. When they're in Courfeyrac's apartment, they turn to each other, drawing closer for another kiss. Combeferre's hands go straight to Courfeyrac's hair, tugging gently. 

Courfeyrac moans softly, trailing off into a laugh. "That's not fair. You're not allowed to exploit my weaknesses like that as soon as you get here. I'm going to explode." 

"Sorry," Combeferre murmurs, not sounding like he means it at all. He strokes his fingers through Courfeyrac's hair without tugging instead, not that it's much better. "Can't have my boyfriend exploding, now."

Smiling into their next kiss, Courfeyrac runs his fingers over Combeferre's undercut in return. "I missed you."

"Miss you too." Combeferre rests his hands on Courfeyrac's hips and kisses the tip of his nose. "What were your plans for the morning? I don't want to interrupt if—"

"I was planning on lying in bed for a while," Courfeyrac replies, grinning. "Can't have you ruining those plans, can I? You'll just have to join me."

Affecting a heavy sigh, Combeferre nods. "Well, if you insist."

"I _do_ insist." Courfeyrac waits for Combeferre to take his shoes off, then drags him over to the bedroom. "My bed's big enough for both of us, after all. Like it was made for snuggling in."

They fit against each other comfortably, Courfeyrac's head resting on Combeferre's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled. 

"You're really here," Courfeyrac murmurs, stroking the back of Combeferre's hand with his fingers. "You're really staying?"

Kissing Courfeyrac's hair, Combeferre hums. "That's right." 

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" Courfeyrac asks, amused. "You come back home and the first thing we do is nap together. Is that how it's going to be?"

Combeferre hums again, pulling Courfeyrac closer against him. "Sounds pretty perfect to me."

Wiping his eyes before he can cry any more happy tears, Courfeyrac smiles and snuggles against Combeferre in return. It sounds pretty perfect to him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All This Time by OneRepublic.


End file.
